Elm Ederne
Elm Ederne (エルム・エダーネ, Erumu Edāne), is both the fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a member of the Ace-Ops Specialists, first introduced in "The Greatest Kingdom". Her weapon of choice is a hammer named Timber. "I feel so glad, honestly! If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now!" :—Elm Ederne, apologizing to Team RWBY and co. for having not recognized them in Mantle. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dawn Bennett (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Elm is a tall young muscular woman with medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of an opened white, one-sleeved vest with blue accents and a dark gray shirt. She has a red belt around her white pants and goes barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps. She also has a silver hoop earring attached on her right ear. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Brown-Tan * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'5" (1.96 meters) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Elm is described by her voice actress, Dawn M. Bennett, as being a "big buff lady with a heart of gold", illustrating she has a very kind and good nature. She also shows to be a tough and loud person who is not afraid to let someone know what is on her mind. She appears to be somewhat overzealous, such as when she rushed to Ruby and stated how bad she felt not knowing who she was when her team arrested her and her friends, all while shaking the girl's hand with great force. She is stated to not have a filter. Elm, like other members of the Ace-Ops team, does not consider her teammates to be friends, laughing the idea off. Additionally, despite being fairly loud herself, Elm is confused by other over-the-top behavior of people such as Nora Valkyrie. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ace-Ops ** Clover Ebi ** Vine Zeki ** Harriet Bree ** Marrow Amin * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose * Team JNPR ** Nora Valkyrie Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Elm is a skilled fighter as she is in the Atlesian Special Operatives unit, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant. Befitting her size and build, Elm possesses a high level of strength, able to swing her massive hammer with earth-shattering force. She shows a restrained style when entering battle, along with Ace-Ops, surprised by Team JNPR's headfirst approach. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance The Roots, Elm's Semblance, allows her to plant herself in place with Aura roots, causing her to seemingly be unmovable for its duration, allowing for greater strength to be put in blows. Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Timber Elm's weapon of choice is Timber, a massive hammer with rockets on its back. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to the start of the series, Elm graduated from Atlas Academy, enlisting into the Atlesian Army and becoming the member of the Ace Operatives specialists. Following the Fall of Beacon, James Ironwood enlisted Elm, as well as the rest of Ace-Ops, into his secret group with the goal of stopping Salem's forces and other new threats through the use of the Amity Communications Tower. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Like other members of Ace-Ops, Elm likely alludes to Aesop's Fables, particularly The Elm and The Vine. * "Elm" may refer to the trees of the same name which have dark green leaves. External links * Elm Ederne RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Elm was designed by concept artist Larissa Angus. Category:Females